Not Too Hot
by phantom8th
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up one morning not feeling too hot. At first he brushes it off but then it turns out to be worse then he thought. And it was scarring him...


**Not too hot-**

**I woke up when soda started shaking my arm telling me to wake up. **

**"Come on bud it's time for school."**

**I groaned on instinct when I opened my eyes to the room spinning around me. Of course soda noticed.**

**"Hey you alright there pony?" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.**

**"Ya soda, I just got this test today I really don wanna do." I lied pulling myself out of bed trying to overcome the dizziness. I didn't even have a test today. **

**"Now it can't be that bad, just do your best." He said giving me a pat on the back and leaving the room. Completely believing my lie.**

**I was holding on to the bed side now. When the room started spinning again and I started to feel really light headed. **

**'Man I don't feel so good' I thought as my knees buckled but I managed to not fall down .**

**I could feel myself going into a cold sweat and I shivered.**

**I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. **

**I had a red flush from ear to ear and my eyes were hazy and clouded. **

**'How am I going to hide this from Darry'**

**As far as Darry knows I haven't been sick in 5 years. But that's just because I'm good at hiding it. 1 time last year I even had the stomach flu and was throwing up all night and they never knew a thing. Although they did notice I didn't look good but I would tell them I was fine. **

**I walked down the stairs to see Darry putting breakfast on the table. Man the smell of food didn't agree with me right now but if I didn't eat. He'd know something was up and make me stay home. I would usually be fine with that because of how bad i felt. but exams are really soon and I need to be there. So I sat right across from Darry at the table.**

**But then all the sudden I started felling really bad and my eyes started to get really heavy I felt like I was going to faint. And Darry was watching me...**

**I first i really didn't think I was that sick. But now I can barely keep myself from passing out and it's scarring me. Darry was sitting right across from me. **

**I just kept thinking**

**'I have to tell him'**

**'Im gonna faint'**

**'I have to say somthing'**

**I thought It was just a dizzy spill and that it would be gone in a few seconds. Oh but I was wrong. Things didn't let up the room kept spinning faster then slower then faster making me feel sick to my stomach. **

**This is bad!**

**Darry was starring at me now with his eye brows scrunched in concern. **

**I felt so sick and dizzy there was just no act anymore. **

**Then the dizziness got worse if that's even possible I dropped my head down into my hands and groan as I thought I was going to be sick.**

**Darry erupted out of his chair.**

**"Hey pony whats wrong?!" He yelled with obvious concern.**

**"D-Darry I-I think I'm gonna pass out" I said taking a deep breath **

**"Oh golly pony!" He said rushing over to the other side of the table and holding up my shoulders. He took his hand and rested it on my forehead.**

**"Oh my god! SODA GET DOWN HERE QUICK! Pony stay with me don't pass out okay." **

**He exclaimed with a panic. **

**A few seconds later I heard soda run down the stairs and come into the kitchen. **

**"What is it dar? Oh my god! Pony are you alright?!"he said putting a hand on my other shoulder. **

**I lifted my head up that was then buried in my arms on the table to look up at soda. He was looking real worried. **

**I shook my head.**

**"No I'm gonna pass out" i said in one breath. **

**"No pony you have to stay with us!"**

**Soda yelled lifting me straight up in the chair but I couldn't stay awake.**

**I shook my head and fell of the chair into soda in a dead faint. **

**Not too hot-**

**Darry p.o.v**

**When pony came down the stairs and too the table he didn't look too hot. I figured he was tired but I would see how he was after breakfast to confirm that. **

**He sat on the right side of the table I I sat on the left side. As soon as pony sat down he started to have this weird expression. I realized his skin was turning Snow White. It scaring me a bit.**

**I knew something was wrong. Really wrong.**

**I was about to ask him about it when he suddenly dropped his head into his hands and groaned. That set off major alarm bells in my head. Pony would never show something was bothering him unless it was serious.**

**"Hey pony whats wrong?!" I said as I bolted up out of my chair.**

**"D-Darry I-I think I'm gonna pass out" pony said not lifting his head up.**

**What he said scared me half to death my eyes were wide. **

**"Oh golly pony!"i said rushing over to his side of the table. **

**I knelt down a and put both my hands on either one of his shoulders. **

**I noticed his checks were flushed a cherry red. I slipped one of my hands of his shoulder and to his forehead.**

**"Oh my gods!" He was burning up!**

**"SODA GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" I yelled hoping he could hear the urgency in my voice. He came down in a hurry so I think he did.**

**"What is it dar? Oh my god pony boy are you alright?!" He said obviously noticing pony with his head down on the table. And came over and started rubbing ponyboy back with concern, worried and fright. Pony lifted his head up off the table and looked at soda and shook his head **

**"No, I'm gonna pass out" he said his eyes looking glassy and half closed.**

**"No pony you have to stay with us!" **

**He looked really bad. He shook his head at soda. And fell off the chair and into sodas chest. In a dead faint.**


End file.
